Fox Demon
by Tsurara11
Summary: He is cold, powerful, and aloof while she is strong and willing to do anything for her village even ...
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been rewritten. Not many changes has been made to it but details have been added to make the story more interesting and some extra parts were added as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: A Change

I jump through the trees with my squad. We are running a patrol of the parameter of the village. In the fight against the Akatsuki Naruto died allowing Kyuubi to escape from the seal on his body. The seal broke and now Kyuubi can roam the lands and cause much damage. The village needs a lot of protection now that he is free once again because now he may be after revenge. Instead of the Jonin that normally ran the parameter patrols it is now ANBU who patrol this close and far from the village.

"Kitsune-sama, our shift is finished we should head back to the village," says Hawk with a bit of tiredness in her voice.

My squad and I had been running this patrol for the last thirty hours and now are about the time for us to switch out patrols. Many ninja had been killed in the fight against the Akatsuki so we are short on members meaning longer patrols with even fewer people in the squads. We ANBU are spread very thin right now with little or no help from the lower ranks. Some of the Jonin have been sent out to help us but most of them have been helping out inside the village and trying to teach the younger ninjas so we have to make do with what we have.

"You all head back to the village but I am going to stay here. I have a bad feeling about this night," I reply staring out into the night.

"Tsunade-sama will not be pleased with you staying out here," Dog says in a slightly bored voice.

"She knows how I am with these feelings. I cannot and will not ignore them for they never lead me wrong. Now leave and get some rest. I am used to these long hours and little sleep so go now," I remind them in a serious and commanding voice when it seems they will argue with me again.

Dog and Hawk head back to the village to get some rest before they have to be back out here on patrol early in the evening. I stand in my spot as this is the place that the feeling is the worse. The next patrol passes by me two times before I sense the aura that we have been dreading for the past weeks as we waited for him to come after the village for revenge. A feeling of worry for the village passes through my veins but I do not allow it to show on my face or in my body posture. I stand perfectly still not wanting to miss anything because my attention was diverted. I can tell that he is moving fast enough to cover the distance between us in about twenty seconds.

It only takes him a few moments to reach where I am. I look down at him from my spot high in the trees. He is in one of his smaller forms instead of his usually large form. I send out the whistle call used by patrol members to summon the rest of their squad as he pauses beneath me. He stops in his tracks before looking up at me and growling loudly. I could clearly see his red-orange fur even from this height along with his nine tails.

"One of you actually dares to wear the mask carrying my name sake," Kyuubi growls up at me.

"In remembrance of a fallen comrade and to represent my nature well at least my cunningness from dealing with that comrade," I reply as I jump down closer to him hoping the ANBU squad arrives soon.

"So you knew my old host did you," demands Kyuubi.

"I was a close friend you could say," I answer as I hear the swift approach of the ANBU squad. "What is it that you want Kyuubi? If you wanted revenge, you would have killed me already."

"I still wish revenge but I will negotiate the terms of my revenge with the Hokage. I will deal with her and only her," he tells me.

"Very well, I shall see if the Hokage will come out here to meet you. Inviting you to the village is just asking for you to do something. Is it not, Kyuubi-sama," I ask as the squad arrives just behind me and farther up in the tree.

"Kitsune-sama, your orders," asks the captain of the squad.

"Weasel, take your squad back to the village and tell the Hokage that I request her and her secretary's presence here," I command as the ANBU head captain.

"Tsunade-sama will not be happy about being summoned this early," Weasel comments.

"Tsunade knows that I always have a good reason for bringing her to places outside of the village without prior notice. She will understand when she sees and hears what I have for her. Now leave," I growl in a slightly annoyed tone towards the captain for his questioning of my orders.

"Hai," says the whole squad before leaping towards the village but not quick enough for me not to pick up on the leader's shake of fear from my tone.

We both stand there quietly for a minute neither of us really wanting to say a word towards the other. We stare at each other trying to measure how strong the other is. Both of us fail in finding the complete truth because I have chakra reserves and he has almost unlimited amounts of chakra and is in his smaller form meaning that I could not figure out how strong he truly is.

Kyuubi finally breaks the silence by saying, "It was stupid of you to stay here alone."

"If I had gone with them, you would have followed. If one had stayed and you wanted us both dead, you would have killed us and moved on to do what you wish. This way there is a chance you stay here and there is less damage if you decide to follow," I reply with a slight smirk behind my mask which he cannot see.

"I have always hated those masks of you ANBU. It really irritates me to not be able to see my opponent. Especially when that person has the gall to talk with so lightly with no fear," he growls out.

"Good thing then that we are not opponents right now huh," I ask smirking wider knowing I am getting under his skin just a little.

Kyuubi does not say another word so we both stand there waiting quietly but I can sense the irritation in him growing bigger from me not showing any fear towards his presence. It takes about thirty minutes for the squad to get to the Hokage, get her up, for her to get dressed, and for them all to get back with Shizune. It was a tense silence in the area as not even the birds of the morning dared to chirp or sing a song with him here. Tsunade leads the ANBU into the clearing and turns to me automatically. She unknowingly ignores the thing we have been trying to protect the village from for a long time.

"Kitsune what is the meaning of this. Waking me from my sleep when you know I do not awake before three hours past dawn on a good day," Tsunade growls at me.

"Tsunade-sama, I am sorry for the disturbance this early in the morning but we have a guest come to negotiate with us," I say trying to calm her down while pointing in Kyuubi's direction and trying ot keep a diplomatic tone about me.

Tsunade turns towards him and gasps in shock at him having not attacked her. I of course would have stepped forward and blocked any attack against her but I know that his actions mean he is very serious about the negotiations with us.

"Hello, Tsunade baa-chan," says Kyuubi in a copy of his ex-host including Naruto's tone of talking to her.

Tsunade flinches at the memory of the young man that used to call her that not so long ago that is now dead and buried with fresh flowers on his grave. I stand back and motion for the ANBU members to stand behind me. It takes a moment for Tsunade regain her thoughts of where she is.

"Kyuubi-sama, you wish to negotiate with me about your revenge, I am guessing," she asks with a calm tone belaying the way she is shaking.

"That is true but I will negotiate our terms with no other being in the area," Kyuubi demands in a very serious tone.

"I would be stupid to do that," Tsunade says in just as serious a tone.

"Ah, but if I truly wanted to you all would be dead this very moment and the village nearly in ruins," Kyuubi replies.

Tsunade and the rest of the ANBU growl agitatedly in response to his threat, and the ANBU move to attack him. I raise my hand to stop them knowing that he could slaughter them in a moment's notice even though they were strong ninja. These three are just getting started in their ANBU careers and should not have it end so soon. Kyuubi throws his head back and laughs loudly. I hate it when any one does that; it reminds of when Orochimaru used to do it when he would gloat about his power and what he gained in recent fights.

"Kyuubi we would much appreciate you not throwing such information at us," I say trying to keep the ANBU behind me calm.

"You are a strange one, ANBU Kitsune," Kyuubi says with a smirk across his muzzle.

"I may be but I know and knew stranger people," I reply as I turn my back to them and motion the ANBU squad on with their patrol. "I shall give you the privacy you wish. Tsunade-sama you know how to call me when it is over."

I slowly melt down into the shadows in a technique that I created a little before the final battle with the Akatsuki. It allows me to transverse great distances in a few seconds with very little chakra demanded to use it. It is hard to use because it demands a great deal of knowledge of terrain and extreme chakra control. Many people have tried copying this jutsue since I made it but none have succeeded yet. Many have perished because they take the chance of getting lost in the shadows and never finding their way out again or landing in the middle of a tree or mountain and maybe even the bottom of a deep freezing lake. I travel a little over two hundred yards away which is my hearing range except for a high yell or screech. Two hours later, I hear the sound of a high whistle and return to the spot where I first met Kyuubi near the village.

"It has been decided. Kitsune take us to the Hokage tower so that it may be drawn up and signed," Tsunade commands.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," I reply with a bow.

I reach over and wrap my right arm around her left arm. I look over at Kyuubi silently asking him where I should grab him. Instead of offering something for me to grab ahold of Kyuubi wraps one of his tails around my waist. I want to shake my head and want to shiver at the weird feeling of his fur but just activate the jutsue allowing us to sink into the shadows and zipping us off to the Hokage Tower and into Tsunade's office. I release them both and sigh in relief the darkness has started sending shivers down my spine each time I use this jutsue to go anywhere even if it is just a short distance. My knees shake a little because the jutsu required more chakra to use it because of Kyuubi's original size which he had decided to change half way through the transfer here.

Tsunade walks over to her desk and pulls out a sheet of paper to start up the writing up of the terms of the truce between the village and Kyuubi. I look over at the windows and over the village that has been my home and safe haven for these past twenty-three years. I stare out of the window and allow my mind to wonder. I am forced back into focus when Tsunade claps her hands having finished the treaty.

"Kitsune, you have to look over it and sign it as well as the ANBU Head Captain," Tsunade tells me with a sad smile on her lips.

I look over the treaty. It states that Kyuubi will leave Kahona and the rest of the Ninja villages and well as their countries alone in exchange for one person from Kahona becoming his servant. I look up at Tsunade in shock; she just shakes her head telling me silently that that was all he would take in payment for the freeing of all the villages from his terror. I sigh and sign my name at the bottom of the treaty. When I finish, Kyuubi's full name appears at the bottom of the treaty along with his seal right beside it. On the other side of the signature Tsunade places the village stamp. Copies of it would be made and sent to the other villages so that they would know of the agreement between Kahona and Kyuubi.

"Who is going Tsunade-sama," I ask as calmly as I can when I know someone would be given to him.

"That is my decision and I will not take someone who is weak or unwilling to defend this village with their lives and I mean that literally," he answers for her.

"Gather all the ANBU, Ninja Clan Heads, their families, and ninja clan heirs, I want them here within the hour," Tsunade orders with a frown on her face.

I look over at Tsunade my eyes demanding if she seriously wants to do that. She just nods her head and motions me on. I walk over to one of the windows before pulling it open and taking out my flute from my cloak which covers my whole body and hair. I play three sharp notes repeatedly which is used to summon the people that the Hokage wants here for this selection. I learned to play a few years back when curiosity finally got ahold of me and I wanted to learn an instrument. I follow Tsunade and Kyuubi up to the roof. When we get there many of the ANBU and a few of the ninja clan heads, their families, and their heirs are there. They all gasp and move to attack Kyuubi but Tsunade holds up the treaty to stop them. They all stop and gasp in surprise at this development. They see the village symbol on the treaty and know that it has been approved by me and Tsunade.

It takes a little over ten more minutes for all of the people summoned to be gathered. They all just stare in surprise at the treaty which Tsunade is still holding up for all of them to see. None of them can actually read what is on the page except for maybe the Hyuugas, but they are all silent knowing that this is the best for everyone.

"Alright now that everyone is here. I want you all to be quiet until I finish with what I have to say," Tsunade demands in a very serious tone. Everyone nods their heads and she continues, "Kyuubi has agreed to leave Kahona and the other ninja villages alone and in exchange he wants us to give him a servant."

Some people growl in anger but many can see the good side to this, just like I did. I can see the gears turning in many of their heads. I hate to see the village ninja looking like a bunch of piranha trying to get food. They saw this as an opportunity to move up the control ladder.

"I will only take strong ninja under the age of twenty-five and over the age of seventeen," Kyuubi states shocking many of the people.

I raise my hand and dismiss most of the ANBU on the roof. Over three-fourths of the ANBU are over twenty five years old. I look over at some of the ninja clans and see happiness in their eyes over their clan being safe seeing as their heir and clan head family members are over or under the age limits. I step around Tsunade and Kyuubi to come in front of them and stop fifteen feet away from them. Hawk, Dog, Eagle, and Horse walk forward to form a horizontal line behind me. The clan ninja on the roof also come to stand in a line behind me. Some of them are shaking in fear and are automatically dismissed by Kyuubi with a wave of his tail. Soon it is just Hawk, Eagle, Horse, Shino, and I standing there.

"These are all great warriors. They do not shake in fear of a fate that they have no knowledge of and do not fear being forced to do something. They will do it willingly for their village. Will you not," demands Kyuubi.

I bow at the waist showing my willingness to enter servitude and the others soon follow suit. I begin to think it over and step forward. I could not let any of the others go. They all have family that need them and care for them. They are the last of the great nine plus Eagle. I look Kyuubi in the eyes and bow tilting my head to the side even though no one could see my neck through my hood. Gasps spread throughout the crowd at the sight of the ANBU Captain bowing and showing submission to the Nine Tailed Fox who killed many people of this village around the time of my birth. Whispers spread out through the crowd how this is so wrong to have the great ANBU Captain bowing to the abomination of a demon.

"Enough of this nonsense, Kyuubi has every right to seek retribution in some form or another it does not matter if it is through the demands of a servant or the demands of the death of the whole village which is what he can do right now because we had him imprisoned for the last twenty-three years. Kyuubi-sama, I will become your servant, if you will take me," I say bowing lower than before.

As soon as I spoke up, everyone fell to silence but the moment I stop it starts up once again. They all are demanding of each other how they will make do without the great Kitsune-sama who lead them against the Akatsuki and had a hand in the killing Orochimaru. They want to know who will replace me in my leave. The last one gets people planning how to get their own up to the top of the ninja ladder. I shake my head in disgust. They all are inadvertently making Kyuubi more curios of me and willing to take me as his servant.

"Kitsune, you know this means you will follow my every order no matter what it is. If you disobey one order, I shall come to the village and slaughter your family and then some of the villagers," Kyuubi tells me in a serious tone.

"I am aware of the fact Kyuubi-sama," I reply.

Harsh whispers spread through the group as they really start debating who shall take my place as head ANBU captain. I shake my head in disgust before raising my hand demanding silence from them all. Silence falls just before I open my mouth to crush almost everyone's hopes.

"Hawk, Eagle you both shall take over my position as Captain and I recommend to Hokage-sama that she allow both of you to one day take over as Hokage. I believe the both of you would be best for the position because you balance each other out and will make sure all decisions are fair and get the job done," I told them with a smirk hidden behind my mask.

Everyone gasps in shock at the thought of two ninja being the Hokage and Captain of the ANBU. They all want to know who the two people to become Captain are. I rise from my bow and move to take my place beside Kyuubi. I stop because Kyuubi puts his paw up and motions for me to remove my mask from my face immediately. I pause for a second but the look in Kyuubi's eyes reminds me what it would mean for me to disobey him in even this small of a thing. Even though my family is dead, it just means that he would hunt down more villagers to kill. I reach up and grab my mask and hood.

I pause for a moment once again not wanting to listen to the chaos that is going to reign once my hood is down. I pull the hood back and pull off my mask with a sigh. Complete silence reigns for a few seconds before as I predicted pure chaos begins. Everyone is yelling and screaming about me being in this position. Now they blame me for the releasing of Kyuubi saying it was all my fault that he was released from Naruto because I sent him on the mission knowing what he had sealed in him. I ignore them and walk towards my lord and stand to the right and behind him by a foot and a half. The only ones who are silent during the exchange are those who supported my rise to power and the ANBU.

"Silence," yells Tsunade in a commanding and anger filled tone. "You dare be angered that one of the greatest women in the history of this village took up the position of head ANBU captain especially since she just offered herself to take the place of what could have been one of you."

Silence occurs in less than two seconds. People's faces are red in anger from having just found out who the ANBU Captain has been for the last three and a half years.

"Sakura Haruno was selected for the position of ANBU Captain because she had many recommendations and had successfully completed almost all of her ANBU missions. She had success rate of ninety-six percent and she has instilled that success in her ANBU squads now. She has insured this village's safety many a time. I will be the saddest of us all to see her go seeing as she was my student," Tsunade tells them in my defense.

"Who would recommend the pink haired girl with no ninja clan ties," demands one of the ninja clan heads.

"The Nara clan gladly recommended her. She has played many rounds of Shoji and Go with us and has won many of those rounds," Shika, Shikamaru's father replies.

"The Hyuuga clan also recommended her. She has faced some of us in practice fights and won many of them as well," Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father, continues.

"The Kazekage also gave her a recommendation. She healed many of their ninja and civilians after the attack of the Akatsuki after Shukaku was taken from the Kazekage's body," Tsunade finished in a slightly aggravated tone.

I knew that they had recommended me but I did not know why they did it. I had expected them to recommend one of their own but no they each decided to put me in the office of ANBU Captain of all the squads.

"Eagle, Hawk you will both find notes for you all in my office, one for each of you. I wish you luck," I say bowing respectfully to the village and its people one last time.

Kyuubi wraps his tail around me and starts transporting me to some place with no warning. I feel coldness surround me as if I was being thrown into an extremely cold room or even an ice box room; the feeling is even worse than the one I get when I travel through the shadows. I close my eyes to keep them from being damaged by this cold.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kingdom Of Kitsune

Hi and welcome to the second chapter of Fox Demon. This chapter should be a bit longer than the last one because I have a lot of information I want to get through in this chapter. I will be answering the questions of a reader in this chapter. I hope that I answer them all to their satisfaction. Thank you all for the comments. I never expected this much when I started writing. Well as I like to say sit back and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: The Kingdom of Kitsune

The feeling of coldness only lasts for a few seconds but it feels like an eternity. I slowly open my eyes to look at the surroundings in which Kyuubi has brought me too. I nearly gasp at the sight before me. The land is in shambles; trees are dead, the ground is nothing but dirt, no flowers, and no grass, no anything. Occasionally a small home litters the scenery but most are abandoned. This place seems desolate, and I fear sorrow for the people that call this place home. A growl escapes from Kyuubi's throat. I can feel his anger rising and resist the urge to cringe at his growing chakra levels.

"This is your villages fault girl. You have much to make up for," Kyuubi states glaring at me.

He still hates the village for imprisoning him inside the body of a human for so many years even if he is getting some revenge with me here. I can see why now though. These lands show promise I can tell that this land was once a prosperous one but now it is nothing but a bunch of ruins with most of its people scattered about it waiting for someone to return to power or take back the power from someone who is not the rightful person or is abusing the power. Being that my chakra type is mostly earth, I can feel the pain that the land is in. It wishes for its master to return after his much to long of an absence.

"Understand this Sakura, once you step onto my lands the energy of it will force you to become a fox demon and once you do there will be no turning back into a human. You will follow all of my orders and my first one is for you to cross over that border," Kyuubi commanded and said my name with a tint of anger in his tone.

My body wanted to freeze in place at the tone he used but my heart and mind would not let me disobey his order because I had vowed to obey his every word or suffer the consequences. My body moves slowly from my spot beside him and across the border. As soon as both of my feet stood on the ground that Kyuubi called his so many years ago and will most likely reclaim soon my knees buckle under me from the energy being forced into my body. I do not resist the power because I have the feeling that the pain will only get worse from my resistance. The energy flowed slowly through my body changing things at an even slower pace. It seems that these lands know the displeasure their lord has with me. It seems it knows that I am here to repay a "debt" owed to Kyuubi by my village and is causing me more pain to try and please its master.

"Enough," Kyuubi growls out.

I felt the pain lessen enough to where I can stand it without having to hold back the screams that were trying to push past my lips before. My bones still felt like they were being ground into powder and then forced to reshape into something new. My face lengthened into a snout and my tail bone lengthened and split. Once all of my bone reshaped themselves, what I hope is the final stage begins. Fur begins to pop out of my skin causing more pain but the pain began to lessen as I force myself to stretch. I sense the approach of Kyuubi and look over at him. Kyuubi has turned into his larger form which is surprisingly only a few inches taller than me.

"Good you have eight tails; you shall be of great use to me girl. The only thing is your fur color which is white with black around your paws, which is weird. Now follow and stay silent until told otherwise," he commands walking away from me and towards the center of the territory.

Kyuubi makes us travel swiftly through the lands making things blurry and hard to tell what distance we have covered. I keep a few feet behind him and to his right. I start to get used to this form quickly and I begin to enjoy the run not long after. It feels good to stretch these muscles that I have never had to use before. My mood is dampened by the knowledge that I am here to serve Kyuubi and the state of the land. I soon see a castle come into view. It is in better shape than most places but it still looks bad. I look over at Kyuubi and I can see the anger in his eyes. To no one else would there have been any emotion there but since I was friends with his ex-host I know what to look for concerning emotions.

Kyuubi slows our pace as we approach the granite castle walls and thick oak gate. There are cracks in the castle walls and when people inside of the walls open the gate I hear the sound of the hinges creak nearly making me cringe. Kyuubi walks right through the gate and I stay a few steps behind him. A five tailed and deep orange furred kitsune steps forward and bows his chest to the ground before dipping his head nearly to the ground.

"Welcome back, Kyuubi-sama," he says in a deep tone that almost reminds me of one of the sound ninja I faced a long time ago.

"What have you done in my castle, Katsuro," demands Kyuubi in an angry tone.

"Nothing my lord but try to keep it ready for your return," the five tail tells him.

I can sense that this is a lie and wonder what Kyuubi will do. I look over at him and wait for his reaction or if he knows of the lie.

"Kitsune approach," Kyuubi commands.

It takes me a moment to realize he is using my ANBU name instead of using my normal name. My hackles start to rise but I stop it because it is really an acknowledgement of my strength and knowledge as well as him letting me know that he is in need of my abilities as a ninja. I step closer to him and come to a stop beside him waiting for orders.

"Truth or lie," Kyuubi demands in a growl.

"Lie," I answer automatically with no pause to even think it over.

"Find me my truth," he commands in a deadly tone.

I can hear a tone of disgust in his voice. Just like Naruto he hates betrayers and liars as well. He wants people to be fully loyal to him and no one else. I walk towards the fox named Katsuro and look deep into his eyes activating my ability to search the mind. Many foxes back away from Katsuro and are shaking in fear of me. They do not know me and do not know of my abilities so they have a right to fear me. I see Katsuro doing many things to try and take over Kyuubi's lands but his tries only caused more damage.

I start to circle Katsuro as I say, "Betrayal, a great betrayal. Even if it was originally to help the land, it turned into a hope for power. You tried to take his place and the rejected you because the real lord was alive and well. It rejected you because of you weaknesses and lack of power. Someone with lesser tails could of out smarted you in an instant and you would be dead. You rummaged through his rooms searching for answers and started to plot ways to find and kill him. You betrayed your lord for your own purposes even though you knew it could never happen."

Towards the end of my word my voice is nearly a hiss. I can feel the anger flowing off of Kyuubi and Katsuro. Kyuubi is angry with the person who was supposed to look after the lands for him while he was gone. Katsuro was angry with me for finding out his truths so easily. Katsuro takes a swipe at me but I dodge out of the way with the ease I have known for many years as a ninja since I have become a medic ninja.

"You dare to accuse me of such things, bitch," growls Katsuro as Kyuubi moves to step forward. "Kyuubi-sama, why do you believe this bitch?

A growl escapes from my lips but Kyuubi's glare at me commands me to be silent. I silence myself knowing better than to disobey an order so soon. Kyuubi circles Katsuro in a way similar to the way I did moments before. I finally get to see the Kyuubi in a hunting form that is not against me or someone I know.

"Kitsune has sworn to serve me just as you have. I have seen her skills and know what she is capable of. She follows my orders and my orders only," Kyuubi hisses when he comes to a stop a few inches short of Katsuro's face.

"The bitch has not served you as long as I have. I do not even know her," Katsuro forces out between his teeth.

I can feel some fear starting to flow off of him. He knows he has been found out and fears what his leader will do to him for his betrayal. I somewhat feel sorry for the bastard but he keeps calling me a bitch. Which is also making curious, am I technically a bitch or not. I stop my curiosity in its tracks and turn my attention back to the events happening before me. I know Kyuubi will most likely order the fox demon killed but will he carry it out himself, order someone else to do it, or possible command me to do it to test my willingness to follow all of his orders. A hiss travels up my throat but I stop it before it can escape from my mouth.

"Kitsune has walked the Earth Realm these past twenty-three years(Sakura's age) that I have been gone and she has been by my side for many years of my having been gone. As I said I know he capabilities and that ability she has will not let her lie about what she finds. Which means, you have performed the ultimate form of betrayal while I was gone and tried to take my place," Kyuubi hisses in an irritated tone. "Find me the other betrayers, Kitsune."

My slow steps between the foxes cause many of them to shake in fear of being accused. Some of these foxes are such a dark orange that they could be considered black foxes if they were any darker while others are such a light orange I can practically call them peach in color. I push the betrayers forward with a snap of my tail each time I find one. In total, twelve foxes in the castle have betrayed Kyuubi. I am surprised that more have not tried something but I guess most either respect or fear him too much to betray him.

"Kitsune," Kyuubi says demanding my attention.

I turn to face him and move towards him when one of his tails motion for me to approach him. With one swift movement, Kyuubi uses his left paw's claws to slice through a major artery in Katsuro's throat. Katsuro tries to gasp but all that comes out of his mouth is a gurgling sound. Slowly the light in his eyes fades away and I can tell that Katsuro is dead.

"Kill them all," Kyuubi commands me motioning towards the eleven others who betrayed him.

I turn on my back left paw and launch myself at the last of the traitors. Killing them all in less than a minute, I start with the one who is the most traitorous other than Katsuro and move on down in traitor levels. A few try running away but I catch them with my tails and snap their necks killing them right then and there. Most just stood there and took their deaths with dignity knowing they should have stayed loyal to their lord.

"Starting tomorrow we shall get to work on fixing this place and the lands up. Keep on guard for anyone trying to get in," Kyuubi commands the few remaining guards.

Kyuubi stalks swiftly off into the castle's insides. I follow him as soon as I realize that he is already gone from the court yard we had arrived in. I chase after him quickly trying to catch up and slow down to his pace as soon as I come within ten feet of him. Kyuubi walks me down these even more desolate than the land, halls. The halls are black with grime from little to no care. Somehow even the stone that makes up the castle has missed its master in his long time gone from this place. It feels weird to feel the stone calling out to be touched by its master but it is ignored.

A door leading into what appears to be an office opens as Kyuubi comes to a stop in front of it.

_What the hell was that_, I ask myself?

Kyuubi walks inside, and I follow uneasily and nearly jump out of my skin as the door shuts behind me. I look behind me for a second and turn to see that Kyuubi is already sitting behind the desk on a set of cushions. I move closer to the desk and come to a stop in front of him. A smirk is on his face, and I can tell he is glad to have already snuffled out the traitors in his castle.

"Kitsune, you will wear these bell earrings at all times. They signify that you are my servant and mine alone," growls out Kyuubi looking at me.

That is the only warning he gives me before pushing the bells earring through the tips of my ears. I hold back a cry of pain from him doing that to me. It hurts like hell having something forced through your ear without something sharp to help make the tearing of the skin easier. Kyuubi is staring at me with amusement in his eyes. I so badly want to cuss him out but to do so would break the rule set out for me.

"I forget how painful that can be but whatever. You will command the workers of the castle in the cleaning and bettering of this castle. Much of the castle's beauty has been taken away and I want it to be back to something beautiful within the next year am I understood, Kitsune," he demands in a very agitated tone.

"Yes," I reply with a bow of my head.

"You will always address me as master," Kyuubi growls once again.

"Yes, master," I respond bow my head once again as I feel blood sliding down the back of my ears and onto my white fur which is slightly stained with blood from earlier.

"Good, you will also be going out to make sure that my wishes are met out in the land and delivering my messages to the fox lords. I am the king of foxes and it is time that I reassert my dominance on my people once again," Kyuubi says with a dark chuckle.

A servant walks into the room and bows the whole front of their body. The servant is almost tan in color and has four tails. I can see that the fox is a female and very old and loyal to her lord from what I read of her mind.

"Kyuubi-sama, is there anything you wish of me," she asks him in a polite tone.

"Ah, yes obaa-chan. I would like for you to take kitsune here to a bath and then to the room across from mine," he orders in an agreeable tone.

_Wow this is the most civil I have seen him. Did he call her obaa-chan? Is she really his obaa-chan or does he call her that because of her age, _I ask myself trying to figure him out.

"Yes sir," the lady says with a smaller bow than before.

"Oh and Kitsune remember not to run off. You may speak with others but not in my presence is that clear," he demands in a grinding tone from which I can tell he is getting aggravated with something.

"As you wish, master," I answer with a bow before turning to follow Obaa-chan from the room.

**Well this is all for now. I hope you all liked it. Please review, I would like to know what you all think. Also should I have him continue to call her Kitsune or Byakko which means white fox or make her gain his respect some to where he calls her Byakko. I leave it up to you all. Until next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Fox Demon. I would like to warn everyone that there are some violent scenes in this chapter and I just want to give fair warning. Well nearly everyone wants her to earn the right to be called Byakko which means White Fox. I have been asked why Kyuubi does not call Sakura by her birth name that is because to him a human name is an insult to his kind but the name she had as an ANBU was not such a bad thing and to his people it is an insult to call someone a kitsune so that is why.**

_Disclaimer: Sigh, I do not own and will never own any of the Naruto characters but a girl can wish right. Almost all scenes and characters in this story are of my own creation._

Chapter 3: Anger

Obaa-chan leads me through the halls of the castle and towards what she calls the southern wing. Just like the rest of the castle, these halls are in need of some major cleaning and repairs will need to be made to this area. Most likely this area will need the most attention seeing as it looks like it has not been touched since Kyuubi left. Obaa-chan comes to a stop in front of a set of doors which from the scent of it is a bathing area, meant for the lord and his guests or in my case servant or slave whatever I am.

"This is the bathing area of course," Obba-chan says opening the set of doors with her tail. "Kyuubi-sama wants you to bathe and then I shall take you to the rooms that my lord has asked be assigned to you."

"Thank you, Obaa-sama," I say with a slight bowing of my chest towards the floor.

"Soap has been placed along the sides so make sure to use it," Obaa-chan commands as I step past her and into the bathing area.

I nod my head in acknowledgement to her statement. Obba-chan walks out of the room and closes the door softly behind her as if she is afraid that the screen will break if not shut softly. Most likely the screen will do that seeing as it has not been touched, worked on, or replaced in at least twenty-three years. I look at the water and sigh. It will be so nice to be able to feel water cleaning my body of all of this blood. I slowly walk into the pool and shiver from the temperature. It is very cold; it seems that more than the land has suffered with the loss of its ruler. This is supposed to be a hot spring but it is no warmer than that of a mountain spring in the middle of the fall.

I hurriedly dunk my head under the water to get my fur there wet so that I can get the blood off of it easier. When my head comes out of the water, I grab the large bar of soap from the side of the pool before stepping into the shallower parts of the water. The soap has rosemary like scent to it. One of my tails gently scrubs my fur with the bar of soap while the others rub it in. Once I have scrubbed my whole body I jog back into the deeper parts of the water to rinse it out. I have to repeat the process two more times before all of the blood is out of my fur. I stride out of the pool and grab one of the large towels lying beside the pool but far enough away not to get wet. I dry my body before moving to the mirror that is hanging from one of the walls. I can barely see myself enough to make my form out. This is definitely going to be one of the first rooms to be worked on tomorrow. Maybe if Kyuubi can relax some more privately he will become calmer but I doubt it so I had better not get my hopes up.

With a sigh I walk over to the door and push it open just enough for me to get out before closing it once again. Obaa looks at me and turns away to lead me to my room. My room is just a few doors down from the bathing room. She walks into my room and I follow a few steps behind her. I gasp at the sight of my room. The room is decorated in all silver and black. The cushions meant for sleeping on are covered in dust and dirt but I can tell that with some shaking they will be clean once more. I can tell that these rooms are going to be just fine once they get some cleaning and maybe a personal touch if Kyuubi will allow me such things. There is a canopy over the bed to keep it shaded and cool or warm depending on what is needed. I hate to admit this but I love this room even though it will be my room for my time as Kyuubi's "servant."

"What condition are the master's rooms in," I demand in an unemotional tone.

"The master's rooms are in much the same condition, Mistress Kitsune," Obaa replies in a serious tone.

I shake my head and turn to face her as I was facing the balcony looking out at the currently non-vibrant and for all purposes dead garden. It would be best for us all if Kyuubi's rooms are clean by the time he decided to retire for the night.

"Why do you call me mistress," I ask her as I lead us across the hall to Kyuubi's rooms.

"Because, Kyuubi-sama has said that you are to be in charge of the household staff and the returning of this place to its former glory. May I ask what we are doing in these rooms mistress," Obaa asks politely with a bow of her head.

A sigh escapes from my lips before I reply, "Kyuubi will most likely not be pleased if his rooms are not at least a little clean before he decides to retire for the day."

"I did not think of that," Obaa says with a gasp of surprise.

"Shall we get to work with his bed cushions," I ask walking over to the bed and picking up three of the gold and silver cushions.

In answer, Obaa grabs two and walks after me to the balcony. We hold our items over the balcony railing and shake them to get all of the dirt and dust off of them. Once I am satisfied with their cleanliness at least until the can be washed properly, we return to the room and grab the remaining five pillows. It takes us a little over ten minutes to shake the dirt and dust off of the pillows. Damn in the morning I am going to need another bath because of this dust and dirt.

"What about the canopy," asks Obaa as we place the pillows back the way they were.

"The canopy can wait," I jump slightly at the sound of Kyuubi's voice.

I turn slightly and bow to him before saying, "Hello master."

"Return to your rooms Kitsune. I will summon you later to start your work running errands," Kyuubi commands me.

I bow lower before leaving the room. Obaa follows a few seconds later, and the doors close behind her without her even touching them. A light sigh escapes from my muzzle as I open my door. I hate that I have to follow all of his orders to the tee but there is nothing that I can do about it since that was our agreement. Obaa steps into my room and looks at me silently asking for orders to be given out.

"Obaa-san, how many people serve here in the castle," I ask in a calm tone.

"Around fifty servants ma'am," she answers.

"Hm, tell me how many per job title," I demand pacing the space horizontal between my bed and the door.

"There are thirty-two maids, ten kitchen workers including two chiefs, two gardeners, and eight general servants," she replies in a serious tone.

"I want that main entrance to be cleaned by five servants and done by sun down," I command. "The bathing room is to be cleaned by one person by night fall. I also want this hallway scrubbed by six servants and finished by night fall. Five or more if possible rooms are to be finished by night fall as well, am I understood?"

"Very much so ma'am," she answers with a bow of her head.

"If there are any questions let me know," I tell her.

"Yes mistress," Obaa says staring to walk out of the room.

"Oh and report to me an hour before dawn," I order before she closes the door.

I gaze at my bed and sigh. I shake the pillows outside on the balcony and put them back down before taking me a nap. I come awake by the sound of my doors being slammed open and Kyuubi's steps on my floors. From the feeling of his aura he is not very pleased about something and from the look of it I am going to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Damn those fuckers, how dare they demand a meeting so soon after my return," Kyuubi growls?

I believe he does not even realize that I can hear him even though he is saying it loud enough that even if I was human I could have heard him. Kyuubi comes to a stop just outside of the canopy. I walk out of the canopy and look at him before bowing to the ground. I hope that showing him some respect will calm him down and not make him force his anger on me.

"What can I help you with master," I ask in a soothing tone trying to calm him some.

A loud annoyed growl escapes from his lips and one of his tails lashes out at me. I dodge it quickly hoping to get out of his hitting range but as soon as I dodge another of his tails comes at me and I have to twist in the air to get out of its way. He really wants to take his anger out on me.

"Stop," Kyuubi grinds out in a very tense and pissed off tone.

I force my body to freeze and move no more even though instinct demands I at least get out of hitting range if not run away. A second later, a tail hits me in my left side causing me to slam into one of the walls with a resounding thud and the loud crack of one of my ribs breaking beneath the combined force of his slam and my body hitting the wall. I pull myself up to a standing position and ignore the pain in my side to keep my eyes on my angered and pacing master. It seems that hitting me has calmed him some but there is still much anger in his posture.

"Twenty sets of noble rooms must be cleaned and prepared within three days," he hisses at me after turning his head to glare at me.

"It shall be done master," I reply with a bow of my head.

"Did I say you could talk bitch," he demands turning his whole body towards me and getting into a pouncing stance.

I allow a growl to slip from my lips in anger not even caring much anymore. I will not allow this treatment of me to go on. It is unacceptable and I will demand he bend in this instance.

"I am no bitch. I am not a female dog, Kyuubi and I will not be called such a thing. I came here to serve you not be treated like a slave and a piece of trash. I am no weak little thing that you can bend to your will just because you want a play thing. You asked for a strong ninja well you got one of the best," I hiss back in an almost growling voice.

"You are a bitch to my kind. You are a female of our race now and as such you are one," he hisses back lunging at me.

"I do not care. To me and my people, it is nothing but an insult of some of the worst proportions. Another thing is that if you want to fight out your anger fine but do it in an honorable manner. Let me fight back and show you what I can do instead of forcing me to take the brunt of your anger in an non-honorable fashion that if found out will hurt your reputation," I try to reason with him.

Kyuubi growls and begins to pace my room just as I had earlier in the day. For almost an hour, I stand there and watch him carefully to make sure he does not attack me again. I am growing tired of this and finally come up with an idea to satisfy him and keep me at least somewhat happy.

"How about in the afternoons we spar against each other. Will that satisfy you if you are angry," I offer.

He hisses at me but I can see that he is thinking about it. I did not think he would actually consider it but I am glad he is. A few minutes later he turns to face me again and sighs in frustration.

"Fine but I expect you to go all out and if you do not satisfy my anger I will take it out on some of the servants," he threatens.

"As you wish master," I say bowing again. "May I ask as to what has caused such anger?"

"The nobles of my lands have decided to come for a visit in three days and everything must be ready by then," he replies still with some anger in his voice.

"I shall have at least thirty-five rooms cleaned within three days from today. As well as the dining room and meeting rooms if there are any," I tell him.

I stretch my back some trying to get rid of some of the pain in my side from the broken rib from his slamming me into the wall a while ago. Kyuubi looks at me slightly confused as to why I wince with the movements. Something flashes in his eye when he realizes that most likely something is broken from his violent reactions. I can tell that the bone is healing some already but it will be some time before it naturally heals unless I use some of my chakra on it to heal it.

"Go ahead and heal it. I see servants in the halls is that your work," he demands in a calmer manner.

I know that the first part is the only form of an apology I am going to get out of Kyuubi. It is his way of somewhat making up for something he did without actually saying sorry or anything like that.

"Yes master, I have also commanded that five rooms and the entrance hall be cleaned before night fall," I respond watching him still even though his posture is relaxed.

You never know when someone like him will strike. He nods his head as if he agrees with what I have decided to be done before the day is over. I bet that is the only acknowledgement I shall get and I do not mind it. It would feel weird if Kyuubi just up and decided to compliment me for my work.

"You shall oversee the work being done to the castle tomorrow and make sure that everything is moving along smoothly," he commands walking well practically sashaying happily out of my room.

The door closes behind him, and I sigh before focusing on the rib to heal it. I gaze out of the balcony doors and see that the sun is setting. I had better go to sleep now because tomorrow will be a long and tiresome day for me and everyone else inside of the castle and I have a feeling I will be going to sleep tomorrow after a healing and maybe with some bruises on my if I do not have the energy to deal with them.

**Well that is all for now. I hope I answered some questions at least about the bitch thing. Please review, I do not mind good and bad comments or even suggestions and they will all be taken into consideration. All questions asked shall either be answered in the Author Notes or in the story itself. Until next time bye.**


	4. Chapter 4:Fight

**Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of Fox Demon. I have been busy lately worry about how I am going to pay for my college and will be doing lots of packing before I go so I will have to slow down more on my posting time. Sorry about it but it can't be helped. I have been asked repeatedly about whether or not Sakura will stay a fox forever, well I have been thinking about it and have been thinking about her being able to change at certain times. I am still uncertain about that but I will think on it some more. This chapter will be shorter than usual but there is a reason for that. Oh and this chapters song is Stand My Ground by Within Temptation.**

Chapter 4: Fight

Over the next two days, the servants and I get the castle clean enough to satisfy Kyuubi and some extra. His office, his room, his library, and his personal private dining room all were cleaned by me and Obaa to make sure all of it was done to where he could have nothing to complain about. I already have some new furniture much like the ones in there being built so that the old ones may be replaced. Most of the furniture in his office is going to be replaced because it is falling apart from not being repaired in twenty something years. We also got one of the smaller gardens looking better by adding a pond to it and some of the flowers have reappeared on the Sakura Tree.

"Kitsune-sama, one of the guests has arrived early," Saya, a young servant peach like colored fox, tells me.

"Name," I demand in a somewhat tired tone.

For the last two days Kyuubi has kept me busy all day. I have had to tell all the servants what to do, come up with meal plans for when the nobles are here, make sure that all of the rooms are clean to satisfaction, as well as doing everything else he needs done. If I did not have my chakra reserves, I would have dropped dead from exhaustion more than a day ago.

"The Asayan Family," she replies in a quiet voice as if scared of a beating for having spoken that name.

"They are to be placed in the Southern Wing on the second floor third room on the left," I tell her.

A few more hours pass and things seem to be going fine. My mind keeps recalling for me the sound of scared of a beating over a family name. I hope that this is not going to get either of us in more trouble for something so simple. Around dinner time, I walk to the kitchens and grab Kyuubi's dinner before walking to his study to give him it. For some reason the castle is uneasily quiet as if it is the calm before the storm or something of that like. I push open Kyuubi's study door and walk inside. Holding the dinner tray just right, I bow to where my chest hits the ground.

"Master, here is your dinner," I tell him coming up from my bow.

"Place it in its usual spot. What are the reports for the day," he demands not even looking up from his paper.

"Another ten rooms have been cleaned along with two more bathing rooms. All of the halls have been cleaned and repaired as much as they can be in time for the meetings. The pond in the viewable gaden has been finished and has a few koi in the pond," I reply placing the tray on the corner of his desk with practiced ease.

"Is there any other news that I need to hear about today," he asks looking at me for a second before signing the paper he was working on and placing it in the completed pile.

"The Asayan Family has arrived early," I tell him as I turn to leave having finished my reports for the day.

Usually a master would have beaten someone of my position for turning their back on the master. The thing is Kyuubi always dismisses me in silence not even caring when I leave as long as I have heard what he wants done and have answered all of his questions. This time as I near the door, my words register in his head and he growls in a very agitated way. What the heck is this about? Why is he so agitated about this one family being early?

"Why was I not informed sooner," Kyuubi growls loudly as I turn back to face him.

"Master, this morning you demanded not to be disturbed for anything until dinner," I answer in a careful tone trying not to anger him more.

Sadly my tone fails and Kyuubi grabs me by the back of my neck. He drags me to the training fields in the northern side of the castle away from the side that the Asayan family is staying at. I do not resist him seeing as he is extremely pissed at this point and time; if I were to resist right now it would only result in a fight much like the one on my first night here. When we reach the training grounds he releases me from his grip and walks to the other side. I am glad he has not taken me up on my offer until now or I would be in no shape to fight him even now I am not in my best fighting shape. I have had little sleep these last few days seeing as I have been looking after affairs all day and some of the night.

"Face me, Kitsune," orders Kyuubi in a gruff voice that shows his anger.

I turn to face him and keep my body relaxed. I do not want to be tense during this fight it would only hinder me not help. Kyuubi uses his speed to make it seem like he has disappeared. I close my eyes and allow my ability to sense chakra to let me know exactly where he is. Kyuubi is racing towards me from the left. I dodge his attack and swipe my claws down his side. The smell of iron in my nose lets me know that I have drawn his blood. Damn, that is only going to piss him off some more. Kyuubi turns to face me and charges again. This time as I dodge he turns his head just in time to catch one of my ears in his teeth. One of his teeth catches on the earing making me yelp out in pain from his dirty move.

It is time to stop holding back and show Kyuubi why I was the ANBU Captain back home. A smirk crosses my face as he charges me again. Instead of dodging I leap into the air above him and bite one of his tails before picking him off of the ground with it and slamming him into a tree a few feet away. He is up once again less than a second later. He hisses at me before beginning to circle me. I keep myself still not wanting to waste my energy on just following him mindlessly.

My only chance at beating him is to either out smart him or to tire him. Seeing as I am tired in both mind and body, and he is in much better condition than I am seeing as he gets at least seven hours of sleep each night and is doing less strenuous work on papers. I dodge and attack to keep him away from me. Occasionally I can get hold of his tails or his neck but he gets lose or I throw him away from me. One time he catches me by the tail and throws me away from him and into a stone wall. I can hear the sound of the wall cracking ominously. I move quickly away in fear of the wall falling down on top of me and ending my life or causing me to be very hurt. After about an hour, my body is starting to give out on me. I am much slower than I was when we started. I am bruised and battered but Kyuubi is in worse physical shape than I am. I know that I will soon make a mistake that will end this battle but I have done the purpose of this battle and that is calm him down. A grin is spread across Kyuubi's face. Most likely he has not had a fight like this in a very long time.

I run forward to strike at his throat but just as I am about to land the blow my front knees give out on me making me collapse to the ground. Kyuubi takes advantage of my collapsing and grabs ahold of my neck with his teeth and uses his superior body weight to force me into submission. I tilt my head forward and to the side to show my submission to him. Kyuubi growls in a happy way. He lets me up slowly and not taking his eyes off of me. I can tell he does not trust me to not go after him should he turn his attention to me. If this had been a mission, yes he would be right about it but I am not on a mission really.

"You are as good as Naruto thought you were. I never believed a female could be early on par if not on par with a male," Kyuubi said with a hint of amusement on his face.

Had I of been human still, a blush would have been covering my neck and face. The thing he just said was too close to a complement in my opinion to be safe; did he really just compliment me. I shake my head to get those thoughts out of it. I should make nothing of it because it can be nothing more than him thinking. I am nothing more than a slave and that is how it shall stay. I bow to him in respect before shaking my body to get rid of the tingles from the healing I had done on myself a few seconds ago.

"Kitsune, mine," he says looking at his wounds from my claws.

I nod my head before approaching him carefully. I move one of my tails carefully not wanting him to think that I am going to use it to attack therefore making him attack me in "self-defense." I move the tail gently across him back making sure to seal and heal all of the wounds that I gave him. I turn to walk away not wanting to cause any more problems.

"Kitsune, I expect you up before ten tomorrow," he tells me.

I look him in the as he says it and can see a small amount of admiration in his eyes. I turn away in surprise from his words and the look in his eyes and jog off to my rooms. I can feel my heart beating fast in my chest. I wonder what the hell is wrong with me. I have never felt the need to act this way let alone have my heart beating this fast without a reason. What the hell is wrong with me? I will just ask Obaa-chan about it tomorrow.

**Well that is it for now. Now I know it is short but I did not want to mix too much into one chapter and I thought you all might be happy with this ending. Please review the chapter and let me know what you think about it. Thank you for reading and until next time, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Nobles' Arrival

**Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of Fox Demon. I was asked why Kyuubi wanted Sakura up so early. Actually he was kind of ordering her to sleep in the next day. Sakura was usually up before dawn and working. Many of you asked if he is falling for Sakura. No he is not at least not yet. Right now it is a small amount of admiration. As I said last time, I am going to my second semester of college soon and will be slowing down my writing. In order to try and keep updates regular, I am going to keep writing chapters and post them once a week instead of posting them immediately after I finish it. Once school starts I will try to update once every two weeks but I do not know if that will be possible. I will try to write two chapters a week so that when school starts you all will have something to read instead of it taking me a month or so to update. Sorry for the long author note and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Nobles' Arrival

I am awoken at nine by Obaa-san shaking me. I growl in annoyance and tiredness. The spar with Kyuubi and the healing afterwards wore me out. Today is an important day and yet I am out of energy almost. Just my luck, I hate my life sometimes. Damn you, Kyuubi for getting angry over something so small and dragging me off for a spar the night before our guests arrive. Obaa just chuckles in amusement. One of her tails flicks mthe ear Kyuubi had bitten on the night before. A hiss escapes from my mouth. My ear is still sore from his dirty move of biting it. I have always hated it when people played dirty with me in a fight but when it is a life or death situation I understand completely.

"Kitsune come on. Breakfast has already been done and the other nobles shall be arriving in a few hours," Obaa-san says walking over to my curtains over the balcony doors and pulling them open to allow light to pass into the room.

A groan escapes from my muzzle as I press a paw over my eyes to lessen the amount of light getting to them. My eyes slowly adjust to the sunlight. Today is a bright day. It is weird the difference between today and just three days ago. Three days ago the sky was nothing but dark storm clouds threatening rain but no rain was falling. Today it is so bright and sunny. It is nice to be able to watch the land heal and becomes stronger with the return of its lord. I pick myself up and off of my bed once my eyes have fully adjusted.

'Fine remind the gardeners ti be working on the second garden," I order shaking myself out trying to get rid of some of the left over muscle pains.

"Yes ma'am. May I ask what you are going to do today," she asks me as we leave my room and head to the bathing room.

"As the head servant of Master Kyuubi, I am demanded to be with him when he greets his guests, at every meal, and all of the meetings," I reply with a deep sigh.

Kami above this is just like working for Tsunade but worse. He may not drink much sake but he is more dangerous than he in the sense that he is stronger. Also I know little of his abilities other than those he used in the fight we had last night. With Tsunade I only had to help file paper work and attend most of the meetings but it is so much more with Kyuubi.

Obaa stays with me while I take a bath for the day. I hive her more orders to pass down to the other servants to make things flow more smoothly. All of the maids are to be in the main hall awaiting my command to take the noble families to their rooms. We walk to the servant dining hall and I grab my breakfast. When I finish, I head up to Kyuubi's study with his breakfast so that I can receive my orders and go with him to greet the nobles.

I open his study door and step in before bowing low as I close the door behind me. I slowly come up as Kyuubi ignores me as he looks at himself in his mirror. I can see his body shaking just slightly in irritation.

"Kitsune you are to stay with me through every meeting. I expect you to keep track of everything. These idiots will most likely try something in order to take my place or they may even have their daughters try to seduce and then kill me. Some will just try to seduce me to gain power," he hisses annoyed.

These nobles really do drive him up a metaphorical wall. He should not worry about the wooing but the trheat of them using a female to kill him after attracting him. It has been twenty-three years and in all that time they have been unmonitored meaning they could have done anything including training their children to kill Kyuubi.

"As you wish master," I reply bowing my head.

"You will read each of their minds for any sense of betrayal and will tell me so later today," he growls out still agitated about the nobles being in his castle for a while.

I can tell he so very much wishes to kick them out and tell them to never return. Much like the elders and ninja clan heads were a thorn in Tsunade's side, these nobles are a thorn in his side as well. I would throw these conniving bastards out if it was up to me but it would only make things worse for him.

A servant knocks on the door before entering and bowing. She straightens out and glances at me not even daring to look at her angry lord I nod for her to give her report and then leave.

"The first nobles are at the gates now my lord," she reports before bowing and leaving the room as swiftly as she had arrived.

Kyuubi grumbles for a moment before shaking his head as if to clear it. He walks from the room and I follow a couple of steps behind him and three feet to his right. The few maids not in the main hall are close behind us. They all seem calm but I can sense that they are nervous from my years of experience sensing peoples feeling as a ninja. We arrive at the main hall and come to a stop near the middle of the room while maids are in a circle around the room. Two guards open the doors and the first noble family steps through the doors and into the room.

"Announcing the arrival of the Rosiji Family," one of the guards says.

"Ah, Talorn you and your family are welcome in Kitsune no Kyuden. The first meeting will take place tomorrow after lunch. Dinner will be served later today around seven," Kyuubi states nodding to the lord and his familt being polite.

The rest of the time until about an hour before dinner passes in much the same way. Each family steps forward and I read their minds. During this I find many traitors. Females plotting on taking his mates position even if they had to kill for it. Fathers and mothers were plotting to out their own children their along those same lines some were thinking of putting their children to kill Kyuubi so that they may control the Fox lands. These people were insane with their amount of plotting especially if it is to take his throne. Almost none of them have eight tails and therefore are much weaker than him. To a kitsune the more tails you have the more powerful you are.

Once all of them have been taken to their rooms, Kyuubi begins to walk back to his study, and I follow close behind him knowing he will want my answer about the traitors. We got to his office and the door slams shut behind me from his anger. He seems to hate such formalities and false kindness and attention. I could tell it annoyed him to no end to have to act so calm and nice in front of them but he knew it had to be done.

He plops down on the cushion behind his desk. I almost gasp in shock when I see the look of almost human like exhaustion. I have never seen and never thought I would see that look on his face. It makes him almost seem human maybe being in a human for twenty-three years has changed him to be a little more human. I would be happy for that. Oh no, never mind. Please Kyuubi, do not start acting like Naruto. I would hate to have to slap you for being stupid. Although I did see a bit of Naruto's fighting style last night in our spar so maybe Naruto did rub off him some**(A/N: Or maybe Kyuubi rubbed off on Naruto. Interesting thought isn't it.). **

"Who has betrayed me," Kyuubi demands in a very serious tone.

A sigh escapes from my mouth. It will be a long night and I bet no one will eat dinner for fear of being killed or for being too sick to even think of eating. I start listing off the names of the betrayers who have plotted his death.

**Alright that is all for this chapter. I have spent most of the day brewing over this chapter. So much detail and character description has gone into this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have one question for you all. Should he kill all the traitors or should he have Kitsune do it? I am leaning towards Kitsune but I leave it to you all. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Death

**Hello everyone. Well I counted everything up and well most of you wanted Kyuubi to kill one or a few of them and then Kitsune kill the rest. Anyways I am going to make this note short so I hope you all like the chapter. Also warning violence, extreme violence is in this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Death

I walk the hallway towards the dining hall a few steps behind Kyuubi. He has anger flowing off of him like rivers. I sort of feel sorry for the people he is going to kill for their attempts on his life but I cannot feel pity for them too much because they deserve it for betraying their lord. They betraying him is just like what it would be if I betrayed Kohona. It is just wrong but these foxes just want power and money. The doors of the dining hall open allowing Kyuubi walks in. Many of the fox demons in the room freeze in place as they feel Kyuubi's angry aura. These idiots will be paying for their betrayal with their lives. I hope he takes them out to the court yard instead of killing them in here we just got this room cleaned for this event we do not need more cleaning to do after this. Kyuubi takes his seat and I stand beside him waiting for his orders. I know that he is going to at least command me to block all exits.

Some of the nobles in the room are shaking in fear but the ones shaking have nothing to fear because they are not the traitors. I look at Kyuubi as I wonder how he is going to handle this situation. In his study, he had demanded who was traitorous and their plans but did not tell me what he was going to do about it. All I know is that he is going to seek some form of revenge and retribution against the offenders. He looks up and glares at the foxes sitting at the table.

"I will give each of you one chance to admit your transgressions against me. Some of you have been debating and trying to commit treason," Kyuubi growls out in an angered tone.

He looks in each of the foxes faces even those who have not committed any treason to make it seem like he does not know exactly who has committed treason against him. A few of the offenders step away from the table and approach Kyuubi and bow to him.

"I am sorry my lord for my treasons against you," the four foxes say in a jumbled mess.

"Kitsune," he says in a semi demanding tone.

"Sincerity," I reply in a calm and unemotional voice that makes the nobles in front of us shiver in fear.

"Very well you four will pay twice your usual tributes to me for the next ten years," Kyuubi commands in a fake trusting tone.

I know for sure that he will never truly trust them again. The four nobles retreat back to their seats and sigh in relief at being forgiven for their transgressions. Three more nobles approach and bow to Kyuubi to show servitude to him.

"My lord I apologize for my breaking of your trust," they state.

A sense of falseness rings from one of them. I probe their minds and find the liar. I look at Kyuubi and wait for his question.

"Kitsune," he demands again.

"Middle false, others truth," I reply smoothly and still unemotionally just as my training has made me during missions.

Kyuubi nods and steps forward before using one of his tails to wrap around the traitor's neck and snapping it in less than a second. All the nobles gasp and some of the ladies scream or faint. Wow, they really are like wall flowers. Another set of five nobles, two of which are female, come forward and ask for forgiveness. They speak truth and Kyuubi tells them to pay him twice their usual tribute for twenty years. The group opens their mouths to protest but he growls at them and they scuttle off to their sitting spots at the table.

The other traitors stay in their seats and a few have looks of guilt across their faces but many just look like nothing has happened. Kyuubi is getting angrier by the second and I can tell he is about to go off and I mean go off bad. Betrayal is bad enough but to betray and not even admit it that is worse.

"Let us go outside and continue this," he commands pointing out to the old garden which is not finished.

Thank you, kami above. He is using an area where we are going to have to work anyways so it will not hurt too much to clean it. All of the nobles follow him out into the garden and I am close behind them. Once everyone is in Kyuubi looks at me and then looks at the air above us. He does not want them to escape so wants me to make sure none do. I move through the hand signs for the barrier jutsu in my head. Since I have become a fox demon, I have found out that I can still do jutsu even without my hands I just have to think through all the hand signs properly. One mistake and things go horribly wrong though. Thank goodness for my almost perfect memory.

"Among you there are more traitors who have not repented and therefore will be killed. I will not allow traitors to survive for long in my court without repercussions," he says staring at the nobles unemotionally.

"How do you know which of us are traitors," demands a female six tail fox who is a traitor.

My servant can get into your minds and see all that you have done and hear all of your thoughts and plans. Kitsune," he commands once again nodding towards the offenders.

I nod my head in response and leap forward to take out the fifteen traitors left. I am able to kill the first three with ease before the other catch on. Four of them come at me but I quick step out of the way making them collide. I am able to slit the throats of two more as they watch in amazement at the collision of the four foxes. Five down ten more to go. The innocents run towards the corners avoiding those sentenced to death.

Three foxes come at me and each of them has seven tails. One uses their tails to grab me and try to pin me to the ground. I use my back claws to scratch the fox's tails all the way to the bone. I create two shadow clones and send them to kill more of the others as I take on these three. One of the other two facing me tries to grab my neck with their teeth but I grab them by their neck and shake the fox tearing their throat to pieces with my teeth. The fox collapses to the ground as the fox which has me in their tails lets me go from the pain of me shredding their tails. A yelp escapes from the one which was trying to sneak up on me from behind as I kick back with my hind legs hitting them square in the chest with my claws. The fox jerks back and causes deep scratches to appear up and down their chest. I grab the fox by their neck with one of my tails and snap their neck as snake my claws across the neck of the one who has grabbed me with their tails. To other people this battle would have only lasted only ten seconds but to us fighting it, it seems like an hour or so.

I look around me searching for my next opponent. My clones are fighting four foxes a piece. I approach one fox from behind and jump onto her back digging my claws into her. She yelps loudly from the surprise of my attack. I grab the back of her neck in my teeth, and she tries to buck me off of her. I keep my grip on her neck and wrench her neck to the side snapping it without a pause. She collapses beneath me and I see that she was the fox who had wanted to know how Kyuubi knew who the traitors were. I climb off of her body and go for my next target. There are only three more left.

I look for my next target and find him. I move towards him. When I am twenty feet away, I lunge for the only seven tailed in the battle. He turns and sees me coming for him and charges at me. We meet in the middle and crash together. The resounding crack causes many screams to come from the watching nobles. I grab the noble with one of my tails but he bites it making me let go. He scratches me across the chest and I grab him by the back of the neck. He yelps lowly and hits me on my back with two of his tails. I collapse slightly under the weight of it. Damn it. Pain is coming back at me from yesterday's battle with Kyuubi. I hit the earth with one of my tails and the earth shakes causing the fox to be caught off balance and gives me the chance to catch him in the throat with my teeth. He continues to scratch me to try and make me let go but he slowly suffocates to death. He collapses to the ground and I can no longer hear his heartbeat. I let go a few seconds after I no longer hear his heart.

I sit up and look around me for another opponent. My clones have disappeared and all of the traitors are lying on the ground dead. I look over at Kyuubi and wait for the next orders he is going to give me. He nods his head in approval of my methods. My jaw drops in surprise but I hurry to close it not wanting to get caught.

"You all are to leave my castle by tomorrow at noon," Kyuubi demands. "Dinner will not be served tonight and I will retire for the night to my room. Obaa have dinner taken to my room for me."

Kyuubi walks away into the castle, and I walk behind him. Obaa looks at me and I nod telling her to have dinner for me in my room as well. As we walk through the hall, Kyuubi seems to be getting in a better mood.

"I want those bodies gone soon and I expect the nobles gone by noon. You can relax for the night," he demands as he stops in front of his door.

"As you wish master," I say with a bow.

The door closes behind Kyuubi, and I hurry to the bathing room. I want to get this blood off of my fur before it makes my fur the color of blood or pink like it was when I was human. I lie in the water and relax. I just hope Obaa has that food in my room by the time I get there because I am very hungry and I want to be able to sleep soon.

**Well that is the end of the chapter. For those of you wondering what happened after that. Sakura fell asleep relaxing in the water. Please leave a comment. I do not mind suggestions I actually enjoy them so go ahead. I like to see where the readers think it is going or want it to go. Until next time, good bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Inevitable

**Hello and welcome to the seventh chapter of Fox Demon. I have been debating hard how to move this forward and this one shall be entertaining and scary at the same time. I hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Inevitable

Three months after the killing of the traitorous nobles, I am settled and have fixed most of the castle. The six gardens have been returned to their former glory and better. The ponds have koi fish and many other types of fish in them. I have made sure that the palace is completely clean and repairs have been finished on the north and east wings while the south wing is nearly finished and the west wing is half way finished. Kyuubi is as always crazy; he has been demanding many things done other than my running of the castle. I have been delivering messages to the nobles and fighting small riff raff that have been threatening to take Kyuubi's throne. At least once a week Kyuubi has been fighting me and each time it is a close fight between us.

I walk through the halls looking at the décor that has recently been added. The walls of the dining room are covered in tapestries depicting fox demons. Each library has had all of the bookcases in it replaced. Kyuubi's study has been fixed and the things in it are new. His room's furniture has been redone but in the same coloring; my rooms have received the same treatment. Every servant who passes me has a smile on their faces. Things have become much better since I came here. When we arrived the servants never had a smile on their faces for any reason. Now they never go a moment without one on.

"Kyuubi-sama," a female voice whines.

I cringe at the sound and can barely hold back a shiver of hatred. Many female nobles have come to Kyuubi's castle once again in hopes of making him their mate but none seem to have made a scratch at attracting him. According to his banters every night after a review over the castle and the happenings of the day, Kyuubi believes every single one of them too weak to be his mate. He wants a strong female fox to be at his side who understands politics and is smart enough to hold a full on conversation with him without driving him up a theoretical wall.

"Seara, how are you this fine morning," Kyuubi asks her softly.

"I am fine. How are you, Kyuubi-sama," she replies with a fake smile.

"I am good but I have work to get done so please allow me to finish my trip back to my office so that I may get it done," Kyuubi says trying to avoid the mine field that this girl would be if he upset her.

"But Kyuubi-sama, you need to relax some. You work hard all the time and never get a chance to relax. How about we go to your office and I help you relax," she responds with a suggestive smile.

Girl you just made a major mistake. Kyuubi never allows a female who is not his servant inside his office for any reason. Any hint of anything other than work being done in his office angers him to the point of him wanting a fight which means later I will be in pain and bleeding. Fuck you, Seara. I cannot believe your stupidity and limited knowledge of your lord's favored actions and dislikes. I walk around the corner searching the garden as if looking for someone. I allow my eyes to catch sight of Kyuubi and I stop.

I bow at the waist before saying, "Master a message has arrived from three other Lords."

"Very well Kitsune. Sorry for this but I must go Seara," Kyuubi says in a fake sincere tone before walking out of the garden now having a proper reason to leave without giving offense.

Seara gives an agitated and angry look. I just shake my head and turn to walk away. Seara growls and I turn back to face her. She has a smirk on her face.

"Remember you are here alone, bitch. You have no power here and will never gain Kyuubi's affection or attention," Seara says still smirking.

"Did I ever say I wanted his attention? No I did not. I am here to repay a debt my people owed Kyuubi and I have no feelings for him. Warning to you girl, my master has no intention of mating you. Your seductions do not work on him. You are too weak to stand by his side," I reply turning to leave.

"Oh, I will make him love me one way or another and there is nothing you can do. When I am his mate I will make him banish you forever," I hear her whisper as I leave.

I know she did not mean for me to hear it but I did and I will make sure she never has the chance to become his mate. I came here just to serve him but over I have come to realize that he is not as bad as most people back in the human world think he is. He is the way he is to make sure that things run smoothly since he is ruler over fax demons. I sigh before walking off towards the kitchens so that I can make sure that lunch is almost finished.

**(A/N: Now for a little surprise)**

Kyuubi's POV

I stand around the corner and listen to the conversation between Kitsune and Seara. I hurry up the stairs towards my study. What is this feeling? Why did it hurt me to hear her say that she has no feelings for me. Is it possible that I have fallen for this human turned fox demoness? Damn me, how could this have happened? I am a lord for fuck sake and she is nothing but my slave like servant. I know that I should not feel this love for her but I cannot help it. She is strong, beautiful, loving, and smart. She is everything I could ask for and more.

She said she does not have any feelings for me so there is no way can come to love me. I will lose if I ask her to be my mate so I might as well not even try to make her love me. She will never love me no matter how hard I try or beg. She could never come to love the being she once considered a monster who inhabited the body of her best friend for many years until her friend's death and then took her away from her home only to force her to serve him. Yes she could never come to love this monster.

I make my way to my study and sit behind my desk to find that Kitsune was telling the truth not just making an excuse for me. Three messages are on my desk waiting for me. One is from the spider lord, Armon. Another is from the snake lord Hector and the final one is from the cat lord Ichi. I read each one carefully twice over to make sure I read them correctly.

"Kitsune in my study now," I yell out the window.

Sakura's POV

I run to Kyuubi's study quickly. I wonder what I have done wrong or is it something from the messages. It takes me a minute to get from the kitchens to Kyuubi's study. I open his door without knocking before bowing low. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Kyuubi pacing the floor furiously almost as if he is trying to make holes in the floor. It takes him a minute to realize that I am there and to turn and face me.

"Assemble the soldiers in the training grounds. The snake, spider, and cat demon lords have declared war on us. We have three months to prepare for war," Kyuubi hisses at me.

I nod my head before running down the stairs once more and towards the barracks. I yell at the soldiers to assemble in the training grounds in full gear in fifteen minutes. I can tell that they are all curious but I leave them no chance to question me as I leave the room. I head to my room to grab the armor Kyuubi gave me just in case someone did declare war on us.

I had not expected the lords to declare war on Kyuubi so soon and at one time. I hate it when demons are cowards like this. They are going to ruin all the peace and harmony that has finally started to return to this land. Now the land will be ravaged by other demons and become less beautiful once again. I will not sit back and watch as these lands are destroyed. I will fight to make sure all the hard work done by the people of Kyuubi's lands are not for nothing. Kyuubi shall not fall; he will win this war and all will be fine.

**Well that is all for this chapter and it is action packed is it not. So did you all like the surprise or not. Should I do Kyuubi's POV more often or not? So war is on the horizon what is going to happen during the war and what will happen between Kyuubi and Kitsune. You will just have to keep reading to find out. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8: Allies

**Hi and welcome to the eighth chapter of Fox Demon. I am sorry for the long wait but I have been preparing for school and trying to get into my schedule. Things have been crazy this past week and a half. I may be able to include Kyuubi's P.O.V. in here somewhere but no promises. Thank you for all of the comments on the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Oh and let me not forget *Evil smirk.***

Chapter 8: Allies

Obaa-san and I walk the halls both of us are discussing the defenses of the castle which I have been trying to find out about for a while but Kyuubi has been putting off telling for a very long time because of his being so busy from the preparations of his lands for war. He has been so busy that in the past three weeks he has only demanded a fight out of me once and even then his heart was not in it. He spends most of his nights training with his soldiers which he has demanded I teach a few ninja fighting techniques that can be used by the kitsune.

"Kitsune, my lord is going to collapse soon if he does not get more rest than the two hours a day he has been allowing himself these past few weeks," Obaa-san tells me.

"I know Obaa but what can I do. I am almost his slave and have to follow every single one of his commands. I cannot talk to him without telling me to speak, you know that," I remind her as we pass by the dining hall which is being prepared to be used for healing the wounded soldiers during the war.

"Maybe you can challenge him to a fight," she recommends.

"That would be like declaring a challenge against him. If I were to do that it would be a death sentence for me and my village," I reply shaking my head.

The idea was a good one but it would cause nothing for me and my people. Obaa-san sighs in despair; she really wants him to be able to relax some more and really be able to protect the people of the lands without getting himself killed doing it. I agree with her on that because that would mean I would have to serve another demon ruler and be treated like a complete slave with no worth instead of someone who is at least a challenge in a fight. The only upside to all of this is that Kyuubi has called upon his allies for help and they have sent an agreement to help him. They are all supposed to be here later today.

The sound of paws pounding on the hall floors catches my attention. I turn around to face the person running towards me. The girl does not have the bells in her ears which signify that she is a servant of Kyuubi nor does she have any other signs of being some ones servant. I can tell that it is a young noble woman by the gold collar around her neck.

"You servants come and help me and my father get our things in the castle and to our rooms," the dog demoness demands in a bark like voice.

A growl escapes from Obaa's throat at the girl's audacity and ill manners. I shake my head softly at Obaa motioning for her to stop with a slight motion of my hand. Obaa backs up a step waiting for my orders.

"Young one what right do you have ordering Kyuubi's servants around. You are a noble of a different land. Kyuubi is the lord here and you have no standing here. I will not have you ordering around my lord's servants as such," I hiss at her narrowing my eyes at her. "You should have your own servants to do such things. I will not allow you to take them away from their jobs."

The girl freezes in place with her mouth dangling low. She has most likely never been talked to in such a manner and probably believes she never would be talked to in such a manner. I turn and start to walk further down the hall but the girl comes of her stupor and tries to slam me into a wall. I dodge her attack quickly while tripping her with one of my tails.

"Bitch, you nothing but a servant and will not talk to me in such a way," the girl says before tilting her head back and howling.

I know that sound that is used to call other pack members to a member. Most likely she just called her father here to back her up. It only takes a moment for the girl's father to arrive. He walks around Obaa and I in order to stand beside his daughter.

"What is wrong baby," the lord asks with a smile at her.

"Daddy this servant will not do as I told her and has gotten smart with me," the girl whines in an angry and fake sad tone of voice pointing one of her four tails at me.

The lord turns to face me; his hackles raise but I do not cower in fear as many servants would. Obaa looks at me before backing away for a few steps knowing not to get in my way when a possible fight is going to happen.

"You dare to disobey a child of a lord, bitch. Especially since my daughter will one day become the lady of this manner" the lord states in a growl like tone.

I growl slightly feeling hatred for them both of them seeing as they both said it in a derogatory manner. I am fine when kitsune call me it but that is because to them that is what they call a female of our kind. The dogs may do that as well but just the way they say it is derogatory.

"I am ….," I get out before being interrupted.

"You will leave my head servant and current military trainer alone. She is right when she says to not make demands of my servants. You know as well as I do Raj that I will never marry your daughter any kits of mine will be full blooded fox demons," Kyuubi says politely coming from around a corner.

"Kyuubi, some day you will see that she is right for you and you will take her as your mate," the lord who I now know as Raj says.

"No I will not. I am set in this so accept it Raj," Kyuubi says with a slight growl in his voice.

I turn to face Obaa and sigh. She looks me in the eye and I can tell that she had a slight amount of fear in her for the dog demon lord Raj. I smile at her trying to keep her calm so that we may continue our work without any problems.

"Obaa-san please make sure that the Rose garden is finished before checking on tonight's dinner for me," I command her giving her a chance to get away.

"Come Raj and Sonya, we shall go to my study," Kyuubi says in a slightly commanding voice.

Raj follows a few steps behind Kyuubi as Kyuubi walks around corner. Raj glares at me as he goes around the corner. Obaa leaves as soon as both lords disappear around the corner. Sonya turns to face me with a smirk on her face.

"I will make sure that I get my revenge bitch," she growls turning and walking away to follow the lords.

I stand there for a second before leaving and hurrying to be there to greet the rest of our coming guests. If one was slightly early then the other two might be as well.

About an hour later, the cat family arrives and asks to be shown to their rooms so that they may put their things up and rest for a moment before the meeting between Kyuubi and them begins. I motion for one of the maids to lead the wolf lord family to their rooms. A little after the wolves are lead to their rooms, the hawk lord family arrives and I personally lead them to their rooms.

Once I have finished leading the lord's family to their rooms, I walk to Kyuubi's study and try not to tense at the thought of entering the same room as the dog lord and his daughter. When I reach the doors, they open for me without me having to touch them which means Kyuubi has been expecting me and is in need of me. I step into the rooms and bow low to Kyuubi and do not look at the lord and his daughter.

"Lord Raj, Lady Sonya, I will see you later tonight at the meeting. I have work to get done tonight and I wish for Kitsune to update me on the soldiers training," Kyuubi states in a commanding voice.

"You let a bitch run your army," Raj growls with his hackles rose.

"I can make whoever I want to be my head of military and no one can complain. She is very skilled and has whipped my soldiers back into shape since my return," Kyuubi growls back at him. "Leave my office now or face the consequences."

Raj turns and walks out of the study. Sonya glares at me once and again before turning away to follow her father out of the room. Once both of them are out of the room, I face Kyuubi and look him in the eye. After a second, I start to report on the progress of the training of his soldiers. It takes me a little over half an hour to finish with my report. Kyuubi nods his head before turning back to his work. I exit the room and head down to make sure the finishing touches on the war room are done.

**Kyuubi P.O.V.**

Anger courses through my veins. How dare they, those dogs dared insult MY Kitsune. They know nothing of her and yet they disrespect her so. I will not stand for any more towards her. Once more comment against her from that bitch and her father. She is mine and will always be mine. I will allow no one to insult her as such **(A/N: this is probably a bit of Naruto coming through but most of it is him)**. To insult her is to insult me and no one has the guts to do that since I have returned. I pace the room with aggravation.

**Well that is all for now. I am sorry for the wait but I hope I made it a little better with the contents of the chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

**Sorry for the wait for the chapter but the past few weeks have been crazy for me. Someone told me that there was a confusing part in that there were two cat groups one which is siding with Kyuubi and another who is against him. There is a simple answer to that there is a group of cats trying to get control of a set of lands so that they may make their own grouping (the ones against Kyuubi). Someone else wants to know why I do not speed up the relationship between Kyuubi and Kitsune. I am keeping things going the way they are because I have a plan for it and I mean an evil plan.**

Chapter 9: Revenge

Obaa-chan and I watch as the lords and ladies continue their final day of planning to a tee. I hate these meetings because the leaders do not care about my opinion but Kyuubi asks me occasionally what I believe his soldiers would be able to do without a single problem or killing them. He knows that my background as an ANBU leader gives me a head up on most of the people in the grouping. The meeting is almost done and I can tell that the lords are getting anxious to start this war against the enemy.

Just as Kyuubi moves to stand up from his red and gold pillow, Sonya jumps to her feet and turns to face me before saying, "I challenge you, you little bitch. You challenged my authority here in the castle which will one day be mine as the mate of Kyuubi."

"I have told you before Sonya, you will never be my mate and I will not allow you to bully my servants into obedience," Kyuubi growls lowly in a very agitated voice.

The other nobles turn and stare at Kyuubi for his show of emotion. As a noble he almost show no emotion ever because that can be seen as a weakness and be used against him. I hope that things turn out good because if Kyuubi was to fall most likely I would be handed down to the person in charge.

"The challenge still stands, and as a servant of your household, she must accept the challenge or have someone else take the challenge for her. My daughter is also allowed a champion," Sonya's father states with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, Kitsune prepare for a challenge," Kyuubi commands me with a wider smirk on his face showing his feelings of anticipation over the coming battle.

"Power limit, Master," I ask in a serious tone that sends shivers down the spines of the nobles sitting around the table.

I can see confusion in some of the nobles' eyes while others just look curious as to why I am asking that question of my master. Most have been curious as to why I have been standing so close to the table when a normal head of staff would stand at least ten feet behind their lord.

"Only as much power as necessary to defeat her, and nothing more. I want none of your precious energy spent," Kyuubi says leaving his words open for interpretation.

I nod my head in agreement before turning to face Sonya and saying, "Fine, we will fight until submission. The fight will happen in the training field and will start within the next thirty minutes. Interference is unacceptable."

As soon as those words flow from my mouth, I turn and walk away from the room. I ignore the gasps of the nobles as they finally register my words. It is not very often that a challenge occurs on the same day as the announcement. Many females prefer to find themselves a champion so that they will not be hurt or scared by the battle therefore becoming less beautiful to potential suitors. Most likely the bitch already has a champion for her and has it all planned out.

"If I win you will leave the service of Kyuubi," Sonya yells after me.

"Fine, be prepared to leave him alone and never ask to become his mate should you lose," I respond turning down a hall and heading to my room to prepare for the challenge.

Obaa follows hurries to catch up. I know she was glancing around the room trying to figure out what the lords where thinking about the events that had just occurred. She is silent as we travel through the castle to my rooms. Once we are behind my doors, I turn to face Obaa and sigh loudly. She looks at me and just shakes her head.

"Who do you think she has made her champion," I ask her in a calm voice.

"She most likely has asked her father or her uncle to be her champion," she replies opening the balcony doors and stepping out into the cool air.

"I should keep most of my abilities in check so that if there are spies none of them can go to the enemy and let them know what I can do," I say stretching my muscles to their fullest wanting to be limber enough for me to win this battle easily.

I spend the next few minutes preparing for the battle before heading down to the training field; I can feel the tension in the air. The servants want me to win, but the nobles want Sonya to win because it would look bad for a noble to lose to a head servant even if the servant had a lot of tails to use. The conflicting beliefs are just making this place feel like a death trap.

When I reach the battle field many of the nobles are already waiting for me and Sonya is already there but instead of there being someone there to be her champion she is standing alone as if she will face me herself. Is she insane should she take a wound she will lose her value in a dowry and will lose face with her people? I watch as she seems to be stretching but she is doing it wrong for if she wants to be able to move with a greater amount of freedom in battle and not hurt herself when doing more complicated moves. I can already see that her form is not going to be the greatest out there.

"So you have found no one to champion for you. I should have guessed no one would be a champion for a bitch like you," Sonya sneers with a smirk across her face as if she just insulted me with a truth.

"Why would I need a champion when I am the one who earned the position of Kyuubi's head servant by mostly by merit? I would be worried if I was you child. You do not know what and whom you are messing with when it comes to fighting me," I warn her giving her the chance to back out of this challenge.

She hisses at me as she glares; her father walks over and she hushes before turning away from me and ignoring me as if that will make me disappear and this nightmare end. I ignore her and just sit down near the edge of what will be our place to fight. Kyuubi comes to the fighting area a few minutes before when I said that we would fight. He looks at me before turning and standing on the edge of the fighting area and in the middle of the side. I feel that he disapproves of this fighting but his tails are tied and there is nothing he can do. I wonder which of us he would prefer to win. He really is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

At exactly thirty minutes after I made the declaration of our challenge, I step into the fighting ring and motion for Sonya to join me as if I was motioning for a little kid to join me in a game. Sonya charges into the ring and leaps at me. I duck under attack and grab her in my tails before slamming her into the ground and jumping away. She hisses in pain before clambering to her feet. This time she is more cautious and starts to circle me. She tries an approach from the back but I dodge out of the way just in time to land a slap to her side. I continue to taunt her trying to see if she will smarten up and come at me with her head on right instead of doing it thoughtlessly.

I continue doing this for thirty minutes before finally tiring of this game of charades. As she moves to grab a hold of my leg with her teeth, I turn and scratch her across her nose. Blood seeps from her nose, and she releases a whimper of pain. This girl has never really had a real fight in her life and it seems that everyone has let her win the battles she has been in because she has no tactics and very little abilities to actually get her anywhere in a fight.

"You lose little girl. You have to keep your head calm in a fight. You have no technique at all and fight like a lion on a rampage instead of using tactics. You are an insult to warriors and those who taught you to fight went to easy on you and told everyone who fought you to let you win," I tell her as I straighten up and glare at her.

"You dare insult my daughter," Raj demands in a voice full of hatred.

"Oh, I dare because you are the one who allowed her to be treated as such and you are the reason why she will most likely die in this war," I growl back.

"Well what can I do to get better," Sonya demands from the ground.

"You can train until you drop. I can train you if Master will permit it," I respond in a calm and relaxed voice.

"It is fine as long as it will make sure the girl survives the war," Kyuubi tells me looking me in the eye.

I can see this weird look in his eye. I cannot tell if it is a look of happiness, smugness, or anger. I shake a little feeling that the look is one of anger. I feel that I will be punished later for my actions and words today.

"Report to me in the morning," I command before turning around and heading back to my room to gain some much needed rest.

**Okay can anyone tell me what Kyuubi is actually showing with his eyes and why. I will make that a challenge to you all. I am very happy with how this turned out but I am tired now. Again sorry for the wait but this week has been nothing but tests and they have been crazy.**


	10. AN: Redone

**Hello my readers. I am sorry about this but I have decided to go back and restart the story. I am currently reworking it and a new idea for the story has opened and it opens many more options for the story. I am going to repost chapters as I finish them. The first chapter will mainly remain the same but some of it will be changed and things will of course be added. I should be reposting it either later tonight or some time tommorow morning. I hope you all do not mind that I do this but the idea I have should make the story a little better. **

**Sorry but I have uploaded the redone first chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: Surprises

Hello my darling readers. I am sorry for the long wait but I have been so busy with school and work. I will try and make this as long as I can. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 10:

Obaa-chan and Sonya stand beside me as we watch all of the nobles leaving to gather their armies. Sonya is calm and not as twitchy as she seemed to be when she came here as if she now as a better purpose for being here. I bow my head and smile at each of them not showing any emotion as would be good while being around any kind of noble for they will always try to use it against me. As Raj starts to leave, he stops right in front of me with a servant girl close behind him. I smile at him and politely greet him and he returns the favor although I can see this dislike in his eyes.

"Kitsune, I would like to gift you with this servant," he tells me motioning to the servant girl behind him.

I look at the girl and can tell that some abuse has been done to her even though she seems to be the subservient type who would follow all orders to a tee even if it meant the end of their life. I can tell that Raj is cruel to his people even though they may be very loyal to him. The thing is that the girl isn't even a dog but a wolf which is even weirder because wolves are of a completely different tailed lord. That can only mean one thing. I look at the girl more carefully and can see that she has a hole in her ear.

"This girl is no servant, Raj. You dare to insult me by giving me a slave and trying to fool me into thinking that she is a servant so that in a court you could say that I owe you a debt. That is very dishonorable especially of a lord of your stature. I expect to have a good payment for this try at trickery," I growl in a very pissed off voice.

Raj growls back at me but his daughter growls at him in return. I look at her in surprise what is on the girls mind that she would do such a thing. Has she really changed that much over one night? Well one night is enough to change ones way of thinking, I know that personally. I have been forced to change my ways twice before and all of it had to be done immediately and with no hesitation. I glare at Raj and dare him to try and challenge me for my demands. He just shakes his head and motions for one of his soldiers to come forward. The soldier brings a scroll with him and gives it to his lord. Complete silence surrounds us as Raj takes the scroll with a growl and passes it to me almost throwing it at me to get it to me. I look down at it before opening it with one of my tails. Ah, so these are the girls papers good if he tries to go against me in a court I can use these as proof that he gave me the girl.

"Have the bitch she is just as worthless as you are," he tells me turning to walk away.

Sonya lunges at him but a motion with one of my tails causes the girl to stop. I sit down knowing that he was the last one to go because he wanted to make things less known so that there are fewer un reliable witnesses and I bet he was thinking his daughter would side against me but she was a truly unknown variable. Sonya could have gone either way but I am glad that she decided to side with me in the end.

Once Raj and his entourage have passed through the gates, I turn to face the girl who is now the slave of a slave. Oh, the irony of this situation. I hate nobles such as him who find amusement in the demeaning of others especially to this level. I look the girl up and down and realize that she is a four tail wolf meaning that she is one of the more powerful of her kind. Wolf demons have up to five tails and serve under the demon lord Gobi. I wonder if he is missing any of his nobles or children. I will have to look in on this after the war. A sigh escapes from me as I see all of the harm done to the poor girl. She could be no more twelve years old and yet she was already abused and a slave.

"What is your name child," I ask the girl in a sweet and calm tone not allowing any of my disgust at her situation be voiced in my tone.

"Opal, if it pleases my lady," the girl replies laying her upper body on the ground in front of me.

"There is no need for you to bow to me Opal. I am in the same position as you just with a prettier name attached to it," I tell her with a smile on my face trying to get the girl to come out of her shell.

Opal just flinches but looks up at me with surprise in her eyes before quickly looking away from me. I sigh once more but I know that it will be a long time before the girl came out of her hardened shell gained by much time in slavery. I turn to look at Obaa-chan shaking my head sadly.

"Obaa-chan take Opal to my bathing chambers and bath her in Jasmine please. Afterwards place some healing ointment on those welts, cuts, and bruises," I ask in a calm tone but on the inside feeling ready to kill someone.

"Of course Kitsune," she replies before turning to go and walking towards the palace.

I start walking towards the training ground but soon realize I only hear three sets of footsteps. I turn back and see that Opal is still standing in the spot where I left her leaning a little bit. A low growl escapes from my lips causing Opal to flinch. I silently curse myself for doing that without thinking about what the consequences of such actions would have on the poor child's psyche.

"I am sorry for scaring you Opal but I want you to follow Obaa-chan. She will get you cleaned up and on the road to recovery," I tell the girl gently.

Opal nods before walking to follow Obaa. Looking after her I can see that she is limping more than walking. I will kill that demon the next time I see him even if it means that I will be on trial for the murder of a noble. I no longer care if that demon lives after our next encounter. A smirk crosses my face as I finish the final decadent details on the poor idiot's death and Sonya and I arrive at the training grounds. The soldiers who see my smirk shiver in fear knowing that look means a particularly vicious fight for whoever I choose as my show dummies for the day. Each of them comes out of their practice bouts with each other.

"Each of you has reached a stage in your training to where we can step it up another notch. Today we begin the real intense stuff. You can see that our surroundings have been changed to a more mountainous terrain. We start the ambush training today," I tell them with a smile on my face.

All of them sigh in relief knowing that since we are starting a new training they will be trying it out on their own to test how well that will do at it. This means that none of them will have to face me which makes them all very happy. I start a slow walk in front of them.

"You will be breaking into two teams. One will be the ambushers and the others will be the protectors. In the middle of this mountainous illusion there is a castle which the protectors must defend and allow no one into the main keep. The goal of the ambushers is to gain entrance to the keep. Good luck to you all," I say clearly dismissing them all.

They all know not to ask any questions for all questions would be answered the next day. They leave for the center quickly not wanting to wait and see if I would change my mind. Sonya goes as if to go with them.

"Sonya no, you are not ready to go into this training. These demons have been training for this moment for a little of three weeks," I tell her.

Sonya sighs instead of talking back to me like I thought she would. She turns around and faces me before walking back to my side. She bows her head in respect as she stops ten feet away from me. I look her over before sighing. We will have to work hard in order to get her ready in time for the fighting. I take off at a nice medium pace sprint planning on taking a few warm up laps.

"Do at least five laps and then I will let you quit," I tell her as she tries to keep pace.

By the end of the first lap she is ten feet behind me. Towards the end of lap three she is half a lap behind and by the time I am on my sixth lap she is half way done with her fourth. At least she has stuck with this and not quit on me. I stop at the end of my sixth lap and see her waiting for me out of breath and looking as if she would heave.

"Next is weaving. I want you to do this for five minutes," I tell her as I run for the forest now that I am warmed up.

I bob and weave around trees at amazing speeds but always circling around to make sure that Sonya is alright and keeping with it. When I had done this with the soldiers many of them had quit within two minutes thinking it not worth their time. For doing that, I made them do it for ten extra minutes after that they never thought of disobeying me. The point of this is to increase reaction time and the ability to move easily through tight areas. After this warm up, I allow her to relax for a little while.

"Alright enough time relaxing. We need to get onto the real stuff," I tell her moving to the fighting area. She joins me in the area. "Okay, come at me with all you have."

Sonya charges at me and I dodge out of the way swatting at her. She hiss at the slight pain and mostly because of her already sore muscles.

"Too slow and do not think to leave opening to an enemy it will get you killed," I command in a deadly tone no longer holding a calm and relaxed tone.

Sonya nods her head and starts to circle me looking for an easier way to get at me. She finds what she thinks is weak spot and goes for it. I dodge out of the way and rush forward pushing her to the ground and have my teeth at her neck in less than a second.

"That would have been good against anyone one else in a one on one fight but never try and use that tactic on an actual battle field it will do nothing but get you killed," I warn her as I allow her to come up to her feet.

Sonya is breathing hard but nods her head before coming at me once more. This time she fakes left but comes to my right at the second to last second. I move slightly and throw her against a tree with my tail. She stands up once more and comes at me with a bigger burst of speed nearly ramming me in the side as I move to the side once more.

"Nice, but reckless at the same time, do not use such a method unless in a dire situation or you know you will catch your opponent off guard," I tell her.

About this time, I sense the approach of three energies. One of them is Kyuubi, and the other two are Obaa-chan and Opal. I motion for Sonya to stop for a moment as Kyuubi reaches the edge of the training grounds. As he and the others appear. I bow to the ground as I should. I can hear the slight gasp of Opal as she finally gets a good look at me and can see my bell pierced ears marking me as a slave.

"Hello, master," I greet him.

"Who is this girl, Kitsune," he demands nearly growling.

"Her name is Opal and she was given to me by Lord Raj, master," I reply bowing my head nearly to the ground.

Kyuubi's growl increases in volume before he says, "He dares give a slave to one of my people especially my own slave. How dare he. He shall pay for such insolence. "Kyuubi-sama pauses as he thinks for a moment. "You will take care of her am I understood, Kitsune?"

"Yes master," I reply getting up slowly from my bow.

He lashes out at me with his tail and I allow it to hit knowing he is only venting frustration on me. I was not expecting for him to put enough force behind it to throw me through three trees and make a huge dent in the fourth. He turns to look at me and I can see the shock in his eyes. Did he think that I would not allow him to take out his frustration nor did he think I would dodge him?

"Kitsune, no sparring match tonight," he tells me.

"As you wish master," I respond as I stand up enough to bow.

What he said, is the closest I will ever get to an apology from him. Once he is gone, I limp towards the fighting area once more. Opal and Obaa are staring at me in shock while Sonya is gaping. I can only heal my broken leg slowly because after healing my bones so many times the healing is harder therefore taking much more time. That is one of the down sides to healing so much after so long it stops working and must heal at a natural pace.

"This is enough for now. Let us head to my room. Obaa-chan have dinner delivered to my room for two. Sonya you may do as you please for the rest of the day," I command in a calm tone not wanting to scare Opal any more than I have.

"Yes, ma'am," Sonya replies before her and Obaa walk away.

Opal follows me quietly even her steps are as quiet as those of a mouse. When we arrive at my room, I motion for her to go inside first. She looks around my room in awe of the beauty but soon realizes that she is a slave and will most likely only in squander.

"Opal, I would like for you to stay in my rooms," I tell her. Sonya gasps and I can tell she wants to ask a question. "Never fear to speak your mind around me. I will never beat you and you will always have a choice. I will only ever ask you to do things never order unless it is absolutely necessary."

"My lady why would I be staying here," she asks me?

"Because I understand that a wolf is never very happy or sane without some sort of pack structure. Lay down and get some rest I can tell that you are tired," I order as I lay down on the cushions that form my bed.

Cautiously Opal approaches the bed and lies down trying to get comfortable. I walk closer to her and curl up around her as she falls asleep. This is how a pack sleeps and this is how it should have been for her but I feel that this is one of the ways Raj broke her. I fall into a deep sleep soon after getting comfortable.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is a full five pages and near 3000 words long. Wow I think this is the longest chapter yet. I hope this at least somewhat makes up for the long wait. I hope to update soon. Please review and until next time bye.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello and welcome to chapter 11. I am happy to say that this story now has over 100 followers. I am so happy. I hope you all continue to enjoy this even though some of the waiting must drive you all crazy. I am sorry for that but it cannot be helped. I have school and work and with finals in less than two weeks. I thought I should relax for a while and write this chapter. Warning though, it might not be very long because I have to get back to studying.**

Chapter 11:

I wake up to the sound of someone whining in fear. I open my eyes and see that Opal is standing beside the bed with her head bowed and her tail between her legs. I rise from my laying spot and walk over to gently wrap a tail around her being very careful of the wounds that are littered all over her body. I walk over and rub against her as softly as I can trying to comfort her and show that as long as she is with me she will not come to any harm. It takes me about fifteen minutes to get her to relax enough to where I could let go without the fear of her falling apart on me.

A week has passed and Sonya has been progressing very well. I have been trying to get Opal to join us in the training but every time I try she just cowers in fear and never fights back so I leave her alone with fighting but enforce the running and dodging skills she has.

I walk over to the door and head out to find Obaa-san who is most likely waiting by the entrance to the kitchen for my orders, and Sonya is probably waiting for me on the training fields. I listen carefully as Opal follows close behind me probably not wanting to be punished for falling behind too much. I walk slowly and when I finally reach the kitchen things seem quitter than usual. I walk inside and see that the cooks have been killed and Obaa-san is on the ground slowly bleeding even though her heart is no longer bleeding. I run over and see that she has suffered from a stab wound to the stomach and from the smell of it, her attacker was a snake. Damn those snakes, they shall die a long and painful death when I get my paws on them.

I look down at the wound and realize that there is nothing that can be done for her. The wound goes from one side to the other and is very wide. I could not heal this even with anything that I knew. Even if I knew the jutsu that Granny Chiyo used, I could not use it on her because I still owed Kyuubi the debt for my village. I growl a summons for the castle guards and try to keep a straight head.

It takes the men two minutes to get to the kitchen. Once they arrive they all gasp in surprise. All of them knew and loved Obaa-san but knew no one could her now not even I. I had healed many of them when they had come back practice bouts with wounds so they knew some of what I was capable of.

"Go and search the surrounding area for enemies. I want them brought here so that I can deal with them. Have three other guards come in here and gather the bodies and prepare them for the death rites," I command glaring at each of them.

Each guard bows his head in acknowledgement and runs off to do as told. I finally turn my attention to the bodies and sigh. They need to be burned on a pyre so that they can move on to the holy place. A few servants come in to find out what all of the commotion was about and start to cry out as they see the bodies strewn all over the place. This brings Kyuuubi in to see what is disturbing the peace of his castle.

"What has happened here," he demands as he looks around trying to decifer the different scents but with so many people having passed through since the deaths it made it much harder for him.

"I believe that it was snakes that attacked and killed these three servants of you master. It seems that they took some of the maids with them as slave trade for the others," I inform him walking over to stand at his side.

"Are you sure," he growls while glaring at me.

"Yes sir. The scent was definitely snake," I reply bowing my head in respect not wanting to anger him even more. "I have some of the guards out looking for the culprits. They could not have gotten very far especially with your maids fighting them practically the whole way."

Kyuubi's growl becomes louder and he storms off towards his study. I sigh and look at the maids who are still in the kitchen and motion my tail for them to start cooking breakfast for everyone. The girls nod before getting to work. I look around for Opal suddenly realizing that I had been completely forgetting about her.

"OpaL, I need you to go and find Sonya. She should be in the practice field waiting for me to arrive so that she can train. Tell her that she is to meet me in Kyuubi-sama's office," I order looking at the poor girl who is shaking a little bit in fear of the things that are in the room.

Opal nods and runs off to go and find Sonya. I just shake my head before turning to go to the study. I walk slowly and can see that the news of the deaths has already spread throughout the castle and some people are questioning whether or not to flee away from the castle. Those talking to the foxes wanting to flee remind them that it is probably worse out there because at least in the palace there were guards to protect them from such events. Many stop me to ask me what shall be done but I tell them that Kyuubi will be the one to issue the commands about such things. Those wanting to leave reminded the others that they would be leaving soon anyways to be with their mates for the season soon approaching.

I arrive at the office and push the door open and enter without knocking. The room is a terrible mess and Kyuubi is throwing things around the room with his tail. I dodge to the left as he throws the desk my way. I yelp as the desk hits two of my tails crushing them behind the weight and force of the desk. The yelp causes him to stop and stare at me. I can see this weird emotion in his eyes before hatred returns to them and he drags me out of the room and towards our training field. I allow him to beat his anger and frustration out on me. It takes him a few hours but he finally calms down enough to realize what he is doing.

He walks forward and lays down beside my collapsed form. I nearly jump in shock as I feel his tongue against some of the wounds he had caused. What the heck is he doing? Is this his way of saying sorry or is it just something he does on a whim. A whimper escapes from me as he touches a very deep one. He stops a moment but still continues with his ministrations.

**Sorry guys but this is all. Something is approaching very soon and I have hinted at in this chapter. I am an evil little thing oh yes I am. *Evil smile***


End file.
